Night-time Stroll
by aureo09
Summary: Harry goes on a night-time stroll after a nightmare and has an unexpected meet-up. OneShot. No Slash. Set during HBP.


**This is a little story that came to me this morning and I had to share it with you guys. It takes place during HBP. I have not abandoned my other story, just hadn't as much time as I wished to keep working on it. So please be patient with me, I will update eventually.**

 **Potter con info: I will be attending MuggleNetLive – 19 years later in Orlando this September 1, 2017. This is a fandom party in the Diagon Alley theme park with cast members attending, free food and drinks and free selfies and autographs with the cast members. Maybe some of you want to come along to this lovely Potter party. Tickets and info: .com**

 **Now off we go with the story.**

Harry took a big gulp of fresh air. It felt good to feel the crisp October air brush against his face. He had cleared the Maurauder's Map and shoved it back into his pocket, and after the fiasco with leaving the invisibility cloak behind in their first year, also put it under his jumper, so that he wouldn't lose it again. He stepped forward to the railing of the Astronomy tower and took another big gulp of the frosty night air, filling his lungs and exhaling with closed eyes.

He had woken up from a nightmare earlier and had decided to get some fresh air. Sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room and proceeding to make his way all the way up to the Astronomy tower with the help of the map and the cloak. But he needn't have to worry, as the castle was fairly quite this late in the night and he hadn't met anyone on the way. Which is why, he had easily dropped the invisibility cloak, not fearing anyone coming up here anytime soon.

Leaning over the railing he looked over the grounds. Even though it was dark, the light from the stars and the moon made it possible to see the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, and the black lake. His eyes roamed over the dark castle with its many buildings and towers. His gaze shifted upwards to the sky, where he could make out Orion. His thoughts moved to nothing particular as he gazed up into the night sky and he let himself drift into a meditative trance. It was because of that, that he didn't hear someone else approaching from behind.

"Hello Harry" said a deep, warm voice. Harry spun around quickly, the shock clearly evident in his face. His eyes fell on Albus Dumbledore, clad in sleeping robes in deep blue with bright stars on it and a velvet outer robe hung loosely over his shoulders. A soft smile was playing on Dumbledore's face, clearly amused by Harry's shock.

"Oh, um, hello sir." Harry mumbled still shocked, but relieved, because he was fairly sure Dumbledore wouldn't punish him. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't. You could never be completely sure with the old wizard. Dumbledore pulled him out of his musings, by stepping closer to the railing to stand next to Harry and look out over the grounds. Harry turned around again too, to also gaze over the grounds once more, only this time his thoughts weren't roaming freely, but very much clinging to how awkward this situation was.

After a long time of silence, Dumbledore finally started to speak again. "So, what brings you here at this time of the night?" His head had turned and he was facing Harry again. Harry looked back into the blue eyes, trying to figure out if he was in trouble or not.

"I had a nightmare and wanted some fresh air" he finally answered, deciding on going with the truth, after all there wasn't really any point in lying to Dumbledore.

"Quite understandable" was Dumbledore's soft answer and his face turned from curiosity to a sad expression. Harry relaxed slightly, being certain now, that he wouldn't be punished for his night-time wanderings. "Was this a regular nightmare or was it caused by Voldemort?"

"Just a normal nightmare." Harry answered quickly and turned his gaze away from Dumbledore. It had been a horrible dream, one that had been reoccurring to him a lot since he had heard the prophecy, but he didn't want to discuss it now.

Silence followed again.

After a while, it was Dumbledore again, who broke the silence. "You know, talking about nightmares with someone you trust is quite helpful. You do not have to carry that burden alone."

"But I do." Harry interjected bitterly. He turned his gaze back to the headmaster. "I am the chosen one and I am the one who has to fight him. No one else needs to get involved."

Dumbledore, sighed and reach out his healthy hand to place it on Harry's shoulder. "Oh Harry. You put too much value on that prophecy. Do you really think, you will be alone? Do you really think everyone who wants to fight against Voldemort, will not be doing so? And do you, for that matter think, you wouldn't want to fight against Voldemort, if there wasn't a prophecy? The people who want to stand up against Voldemort will do so, as would you even if Voldemort wouldn't make it his mission to kill you."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. Deep down he understood, but he didn't want to. He didn't want more people to die. Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder felt warm and Harry felt a sense of safety, just with this little touch. Finally, he voiced his deepest fear. "I don't want more people to die. Not if I can end it. They deserve to live."

"And you don't?"

"Not if my death would guarantee the safety of everyone else." Harry said firmly.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice was grave and full of sadness. Harry couldn't bear to look at him and turned away. "Please look at me." But he couldn't. He didn't possess the strength to see the sadness in Dumbledore's face. It had cost him all the strength to admit, what he just said and now he wanted to be alone. Dumbledore's hand moved from his shoulder to softly touch his chin and move his head, thus establishing eye contact once more.

"It is true, that you have been burdened with so much, and there doesn't go a day by, where I don't wish to take that burden from you and place it upon myself. Alas, I can't. But that doesn't mean, I cannot help you as much as possible. And it won't certainly stop everyone else of fighting alongside you. And you should allow them that, Harry. They deserve to fight for their rights and beliefs as much as you do. Your friends, the order and myself will do everything to help you on your journey, to make it successful. Because you are not alone. That is what differentiates you from Voldemort. You have friends and allies that will be at your side to the very end. But this also means, that you need to trust them and let them help you." Dumbledore's gaze had turned almost stern at the end of his speech and he looked at Harry expectantly.

"I know it is stupid, but sometimes I just wish, I could be a normal boy, not be special, not be chosen. Just be myself." Harry swallowed against a lump in his throat. Dumbledore's hand still cupped his chin.

"And you have to have people where you can be yourself. Where you are allowed to show your insecurities, and do not have to show false bravado. That is very important. Do you understand?" Dumbledore's gaze was piercing Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Don't blame yourself, for what is Voldemort's doing. It is not your fault that people are dying at his hands. You will need to face him eventually, but when you are ready and on your terms." Dumbledore's voice was very firm now. Harry croaked out that he understood. And a soft smile spread over Dumbledore's face. He moved his hand back to Harry's shoulder. And the soft touch seemed to take all the worries from Harry.

They stood there for a while and then Dumbledore suggested, that they should try and get some more sleep. He insisted on walking with Harry to the Gryffindor tower and so they walked in silence. Until Harry felt brave enough to ask "Sir, why where you up on the Astronomy tower tonight?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Much of the same reason as you did. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a little night-time stroll."

Once they reached Gryffindor tower, they bade each other a good night and Harry made his way back to his dorm room. He climbed back into bed and fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
